It Will Always Be Caity
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Caitlyn loves Nate. Nate is with Dana. Dana loves Luke. Dana hates Caitlyn. Nate loves Caitlyn. Will Caitlyn and Nate ever get together?
1. Chapter 1

**It Will Always Be Caity**

**Check my profile for updates**

**My first story of 2013. Happy New Year Everyone.**

**Chapter 1**

"Dana, Dana freaking Tuner I cannot stand that girl," thinks Caitlyn Gellar as she storms across Camp towards her cabin. God she wished she didn't share with four other girls she wanted to be on her own or in a cabin with Mitchie. Mitchie knew how she felt. But she just, she needed to be on her own. She didn't care if it was 9pm and dark she just needs to get away for half an hour. So she kept walking past her cabin, past the entrance and into the woods.

Half an hour later Tess, Ella and Peggy go back to the cabin with Mitchie walking behind with Shane.

But when they all entered the cabin they noticed Caitlyn wasn't in the cabin.

Micthie runs back out of the cabin and after Shane.  
"Shane!" shouted Mitchie

Shane turned round and waited for Mitchie to catch up to her.

"Have you seen Caitlyn?" asked Mitchie

"No why?" asked Shane

"She's not in our cabin but she left the camp fire before us and went in that direction," said Mitchie

"Let's go find Brown," said Shane wrapping an arm around Mitchie

Mitchie and Shane headed back to the camp fire.

"Hey Shane I thought you'd gone to bed," said Brown

"Caitlyn's gone missing," said Mitchie

"What?" said her mum

"She left the camp over forty five minutes before us and she went in the direction of the cabin but she's not there," explained Mitchie

"What?" asked Nate coming over

"Caitlyn not returned to her cabin," explained Connie

"Has anyone tired phoning her?" asked Nate

Mitchie shook her head.

Nate shakes his head pulls out his phone, dialling Caitlyn.

In the deep dark Caitlyn lay shivering and hurt. Her heart was broken and her ankle had been twisted. She was tired and covered in mud. She wanted to go home. But she couldn't face Nate. And in her pocket her phone started buzzing she pulled it out Nate. She hung up.

Nate tired twice more with same response.

"Mitchie have you got your phone?" asked Nate "She's not answering the phone," he explained

Mitchie pulls her phone out and dials Caitlyn's number.

Caitlyn stares at her phone. Mitchie. Should she answer to Mitchie should she not. Yes she should let her know she was ok.

"Caitlyn where are you everyone is worried?" asked Mitchie

"Yeah right," said Mitchie

At this Mitchie moves away from the others.

"Yes I mean him he is also worried about you," said Mitchie

"I doubt it," said Caitlyn and she hung up

"Caitlyn," said Mitchie

Mitchie goes back over to the others.

"She hung up," said Mitchie

Dana has sat on the sidelines for a couple of moments but now she comes over.

"What's going on?" asked Dana

"One of our campers has gone missing," said Brown

"Have you looked everywhere?" asked Dana

"I'll check the dance studio," said Shane

"I'll go back to our cabin," said Mitchie

"I'll walk round Camp with Jason," said Brown

"I'll check round the kitchen area," said Connie

"Everyone else walk around the camp," said Brown

"I'll come with you Mitchie," said Nate

"What about me?" asked Dana

"Dana Caitlyn is my best friend and she's gone missing," said Nate

"You're just going to leave me here on my own?" asked Dana

"You're not going back to Camp Star to sleep?" asked Nate

"You've fought hard for me all summer and now you're running after some other girl?" asked Dana

"Caitlyn is not some other girl!" shouted Nate "She's my best friend and I" said Nate

"You what," said Dana "Oh my god your in love with her," said Dana

"What no," denied Nate

"You do why did you get pursue me when you love someone else," said Dana

"I, I wanted to get over her because she could never love me and I do like you," said Nate

"Me or her," said Dana

Nate knew exactly Dana was asking choose her or Caitlyn.

"Caity it will always be Caity," said Nate and he took of running in the direction of her cabin.

Review Please

Ok so this was going to be a one shot. But this felt like a good place to stop for now. My first story of 2013.

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**It Will Always Be Caity**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

Caitlyn was freezing. She had been out in the elements for a least an hour. An hour of hurt and cold. And Nate was going out of his mind. After breaking up Dana he had run after Mitchie who had been overjoyed he had finished with Dana. And when she explained that Caitlyn loved him. He was overjoyed. But they could share there feelings later. It was cold and Caitlyn needed to be found.

It was then Nate noticed something shinning in the torch light. A slim golden bangle. The same gold bangle he had sent to Caitlyn for her birthday two years ago. He picked it up.

"She's gone in the woods," said Nate

"I'll go tell Brown," said Mitchie

"I'm going after her Mitchie I have to," said Nate

Mitchie nodded.

"Caity," yelled Nate as he entered the woods

About quarter of a mile away Caitlyn heard someone yell her name

Nate had walked for about ten minutes calling Caitlyn's name as he went.

"CAITLYN!" shouted Nate

5 minutes from him Caitlyn heard Nate shouting her.

But could she reveal herself to him. Was it better to stay cold and alone. Or to shout and have comfort for a few minutes before he then went back to Dana.

Hobbling to her feet ignoring the pain in her ankle, she tried to walk farther away from him.

But he saw her in the distance and when he shouted her name her pace quicken and he knew it was her.

"Caitlyn stop everyone is looking for you it's almost midnight you've been gone for over three hours," shouted Nate "Caitlyn I want you to stop I want to take you back," shouted Nate

Up ahead Caitlyn tripped over a tree root and went sprawling to the floor.

Nate surged forward faster as he saw this and in a moment of seconds he was by her side.

"Caitlyn," said Nate

"I've stopped fighting just leave me," said Caitlyn

"Fighting what," said Nate

"Nate my heart is breaking because I know that when you get me back Camp you'll go straight back to Dana," sighed Caitlyn

"That would be pretty hard considering she's not there," said Nate

"What?" asked Caitlyn

"She made me choose between you and her," explained Nate "I choose you. It's you Caity it's always been you," he whispered

"Can we get mushy later?" asked Caitlyn "I've really cold, tired and hungry and I've twisted if not sprained my ankle," she added

"Yeah I'll phone Brown I reckon we're quarter of a mile from Camp so if we walk that way to the road which I can just see he can come get us," said Nate

"You can't carry me," said Caitlyn

"I think I'm to weak," chuckled Nate "But you can't walk on that ankle so up you get," he smiled

Caitlyn hosted herself up onto Nate's back and he began walking and phoning while Caitlyn held the flashlight.

"Hey Uncle Brown I've found her I reckon we're quarter of a mile from Camp and we're currently walking towards the road from the woods," said Nate

"Yeah see you in a few," he said before hanging up

"He's coming?" asked Caitlyn

"Yeah he's coming," smiled Nate "Now I believe this belongs to you," he said pulling her golden bangle from his pocket.

"My bangle," cried Caitlyn

"It was just at the edge of the woods it's how I knew where to look for you," said Nate slipping it back on her wrist.

"I love you Caitlyn Gellar," he whispered

"I love you too Nate Grey," she whispered back resting her head on his shoulder

"I know," smiled Nate

"Mitchie I'm gunna kill her," cried Caitlyn

"Your not going to do anything for a while your going to get of that ankle and I'm going to keep you company," said Nate

"Yes Dr Grey," chuckled Caitlyn

"I think this is Uncle Brown," said Nate has a car came into view.

The car stopped and Brown got out.

"Hey Uncle Brown," said Nate

"Let's get her in the car and back to Camp," said Brown

"Hey Brown," said Caitlyn

"Don't hey me we need to talk tomorrow," said Brown as he and Nate got Caitlyn in the car

"Tired," muttered Caitlyn dropping of to sleep

"She was jealous of Dana so she ran. She loves me Uncle Brown," said Nate

"I don't need to talk to her then but what about Dana?" asked Brown

"After you all spilt to go search she asked what she was meant to do and I said I thought she was going back to Camp Star to sleep. So she said I'd fought hard for her all summer and now I was going to chase after some girl. So explained that Caitlyn wasn't some girl she was my best friend and I. So she asked what then she realized I was in love with Caitlyn and I denied it. So she said you do why did you get pursue me when you love someone else so I told her that I wanted to get over Caitlyn because she could never love me and I did like Dana. So then she made me choose between her and Caitlyn. And I choose Caitlyn because it will always be Caitlyn," explained Nate

"You followed your heart and you did the right thing," smiled Brown "And I approve," he added

"Thanks Uncle Brown that means a lot," said Nate as they pulled into Camp Rock

"Now this little lady can go to your cabin because it will be warmer than hers but no funny business.  
"Is there any chance I can get some food for her in case she wakes up. She said she was starving before," said Nate thinking he'd have to wake her up for her to get changed.

"You get her to bed and I'll sort out the food," smiled Brown

"There back," came a voice

Nate stepped down from the car and turned back to pick Caitlyn up in his arms.

"Did you find her?" asked Mitchie

"Give Nate some room he's carrying very precious cargo," said Brown

"Caitlyn is she ok?" asked Mitchie when she saw her friend laying in Nate's arms

"She's just very tired," said Nate

Without anymore words Nate walked off to his cabin with Caitlyn nestled against him and he prayed she would be ok.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**It Will Always Be Caity**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

Caitlyn's eyes fluttered open. It was bright and she was warm. She felt really warm, she sat up. This wasn't her cabin, this was, this was someone else. At the moment she couldn't think who until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down onto the bed. Nate it was Nate's cabin. Why was she in Nate's cabin. And then last night came flooding back to her. She had runaway into the woods and Nate had chosen her over Dana and come after her. But she couldn't remember how they got back or to the cabin. She just remembered Nate waking her up so she could change into so dry clean clothes and her having some soup. While Nate explained Brown thought it was best if Caitlyn stayed here because his cabin was warmer than hers. And then she must have fallen asleep because she remembered nothing else.

"Hey sleepyhead," Nate murmured snapping her from her thoughts.

"What time is it?" asked Caitlyn tiredly

"11 Brown gave you and I the day off to recover. And you have sprained your ankle the nurse was in to look at this morning when you were still asleep. But last night took a lot out of you," explained Nate

"Did you really chose me or is this just a dream?" asked Caitlyn

"I really chose you," smiled Nate "It's always been you. I only went after Dana because I thought you could never love me. I was trying to get over you and it was the wrong thing to do," explained Nate

"It's ok," smiled Caitlyn

They lay in silence for few seconds with Caitlyn's eyes fluttering closed and open every few seconds.

"Caity if your tired go back to sleep," urged Nate

"I don't want to," whispered Caitlyn

"I'll be here when you wake up," whispered Nate "I promise," he added

Caitlyn nodded and tucked her head onto his chest before drifting back into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile Shane and Mitchie were coming across camp to wake the pair up if they weren't already awake and find out what happened in the woods last night.

They tiptoed into the cabin and where meet by a shush. So they glanced at the bed to find Nate looking down a sleeping Caitlyn.

"She's not woke up yet," said Mitchie

"She woke up before but her eyes kept closing so I told her to go back to sleep," explained Nate

"So you come over her then and tell us what happened last night," said Shane

"I can't I promised I'd be here when she wakes up," said Nate

"Ok so tell us what happened last night," said Mitchie

So Nate explained about the Dana thing and then him looking in the woods for Caitlyn finding her. Her reaction to him finding her. Then her reaction to him finishing with Dana for her. Finally confessing there love for each other to Caitlyn walking up that morning and Nate explaining why she was in his bed and then "She fell back to sleep and you guys turned up," he finished

"So you two are together now right?" asked Mitchie

"No," replied Nate

"No, what do you mean no?" asked Mitchie

"I haven't had chance to ask her yet but I will. Now scoot you've woken her up," laughed Nate

Mitchie glanced at Caitlyn who was indeed stirring from her slumber.

"Nate," murmured Caitlyn

Mitchie and Shane tiptoed back on the cabin as Nate devoted all his attention to the curled haired girl next to him.

"Right here," whispered Nate

"Did I hear someone shouting?" she asked sitting up.

"Mitchie," answered Nate

"Why?" she asked

"Because I haven't asked you out yet," chuckled Nate

"Oh," mumbled Caitlyn

"So will you go out with me?" asked Nate

"I'd love to," whispered Caitlyn

"Actually no will you be my girlfriend?" asked Nate

"I wondered what you were saying no to. Only if you'll be my boyfriend," replied Caitlyn

"I wouldn't have it any other way," smiled Nate leaning down to kiss Caitlyn who tensed up slightly.

But this didn't go unnoticed by Nate.

"Hey what's up?" he asked

"I've never been kissed before and well were on it you're my first boyfriend," explained Caitlyn

"Well I would be honoured if you'd let me give you your first kiss," smiled Nate

Caitlyn nodded a nervous air still hanging around her.

"Close your eyes and relax," whispered Nate

Caitlyn let her eyes fluttered closed and felt her body relax. Then she felt something on her lips, Nate lips. And then her body took over like she knew exactly what she was doing when she didn't. Like kissing was instinctive. Which she supposed it was but she stopped thinking and let herself completely melt into the kiss. Until it was over and they were both parting for breath.

"Are you sure you've never kissed anyone before?" asked Nate

Caitlyn nodded.

"Well then Caitlyn Gellar you're a very good kisser," he whispered before leaning to capture her lips again.

Half an hour later they were lay talking about random things when something sprung into Nate's mind.

"What is it you said before I'm your first boyfriend?" asked Nate

"Yeah," said Caitlyn

"I can't believe you've never had a boyfriend," said Nate "I mean you're gorgeous and any guy would be lucky to be your guy. I mean is everyone in your town blind?" he asked

Caitlyn blushed. "Well I haven't met everyone in LA but at my school I'm known as reject number one or frizzy or geek or nerd or outcast or it or well you get the picture. I'm a loner," explained Caitlyn

"Well I think that they are all idiots and now you're my girlfriend you can except to get a lot of compliments beautiful," smiled Nate

"I don't know if I'll get to use to this," laughed Caitlyn

"What?" asked Nate

"I'm dating Nate Grey," laughed Caitlyn

"Do you think anyone back home would believe you?" asked Nate

"Probably not and I would get the nickname liar on top of all the others," sighed Caitlyn

"Well then we won't tell anyone," whispered Nate "I don't want you to get hurt,"

"Thank you," smiled Caitlyn  
"For what?" asked Nate

"Being here with me and caring," smiled Caitlyn

"I'm sure your parents care for you and Connie does and Mitchie and everyone here at Camp," said Nate

"My parents are also away on business trips. They only ever home at Christmas and then they still spend all their time working. I have a live in nanny who's alright. But they send me here every summer and say she can have a break from me," explained Caitlyn

"Well I think that, that is great the fact that you come here for the summer. But the fact that your parents are always away that just awful I mean what parents could do that to their kids?" asked Nate

"Mine do and when your older if you have kids and are still in Connect 3 you'll be touring and leaving them," said Caitlyn

"I'd take them with me I think Shane might as well and I can't see Jason having kids but I can see him being a great uncle," smiled Nate

"Yeah but right now," said Caitlyn  
"You're my girlfriend," said Nate

"I'm your girlfriend," replied Caitlyn

"Right now we don't have to worry about anything," whispered Nate leaning in close to her.

"No nothing," she smiled as Nate's lips sunk onto hers drowning the rest of the world into an oblivion.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**It Will Always Be Caity**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4-Epilouge**

3 years on from Dana, Camp Star and the woods and Caitlyn and Nate were extremely happy. Connect 3 was still going strong. Nate was now 21 and Caitlyn was now 20. The years of being a camper were over but the years of being consolers had begun.

Now it was summer 2013. It was there third year being consolers and they were loving it just as much as they had being campers. Mitchie was a world wide phenomenon and Caitlyn was her producer. Her album's after her debut one had been two cd's with 18 songs on each as she had so many songs to get out into the world. However she wasn't Mitchie Torres anymore she was now Mitchie Grey. Showbiz's super cutie sweethearts Mitchie and Shane had tied the knot just a few months ago after Micthie's 20th. Now everyone was waiting for Nate to pop the question to Caitlyn.

These two very special couples had their own cabins at Camp amongst the other consoler's cabins.

They spent every morning waking up to the other and every night falling asleep in each other's arms. Caitlyn spent every morning throwing up.

Yes I said throwing up and yes your immediate assumptions are right Caitlyn Gellar was pregnant. 4 months and yes Nate's knows. She has to be careful dancing and teaching dance classes but she walks around classes and camp smiling happily her hand resting on the just visible baby bump. The parents to be couldn't be more thrilled.

But today is the day Nate has something very special to ask Caitlyn. Which is why he has requested they go for a walk on the newly inputted path throw the woods they trekked though every year on their anniversary.

Today was their anniversary and today Nate had a question that would make them a family if Caitlyn said the answer he so desperately wanted to hear.

They had been walking for a good half an hour when they got to the spot were they had confessed their love 3 year pervious. They sat on the beach to catch their breath.

"I love you," whispered Caitlyn looking towards Nate to find him knelt in front of her. A black box with a gold ring with in it. A gold ring with a simple diamond on top.

"Nate" breathes Caitlyn "What…?" she trails off as the sight of Nate kneeling at her feet holding a ring takes the breath from her lungs and stops her heart, rendering her speechless.

"Caitlyn from the moment I met you I knew you were the one. There is no simple way to say this then other then I love you. I love you so much and I will love you even after the last breath leaves my body. I want to love you forever if you'll have me. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. So my beautiful Caitlyn I have only one question to ask you. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth do me the honour of becoming my wife?" asked Nate

With tears streaming down her face, Caitlyn nodded.

"Yes I would love too," she whispered

Nate slid the ring onto her finger before joining her on the bench and his lips sunk onto hers drowning the rest of the world into an oblivion.

This was their little piece of forever and they were going to enjoy before they had to go back.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
